Greenwich Village
Greenwich Village is a neighborhood on the west side of Lower Manhattan in New York City, the largest city in the United States of America. In the early 1960s, Nick Knight lived at 101 West 4th Street in Greenwich Village under the name "Nicholas Forrester". At that time, he had a New York driver's licence (expiry date 13 October 1963). He kept the licence for years; and in the episode "Close Call", Schanke found it in the glove compartment of the Caddy. In 2017, Allison used Google Maps to locate the actual building in New York. She reported this to members of the FORKNI-L list on 14 June. Brenda Bell promptly commented that this looked like "the sort of place (at the time) where a lot of the down-and-outs would have lived - perfect for alternative lifestyles (including, if needed, hunting - though it would have been a short crosstown hop to the meatpacking district for his beverage of conscience, and a shorter one to St. Vincent's hospital for expired transfusion blood)."This is excerpted from "[ Re: Nick's place in the 60s]", a post to FORKNI-L made 15 Jun 2017 by Brenda Bell. Greenwich Village Greenwich Village was once a rural, isolated hamlet to the north of the 17th century European settlement on Manhattan Island. Groenwijck, one of the Dutch names for the village (meaning "Green District"), was Anglicized to Greenwich. The layout of streets in Greenwich VIllage is more organic than the planned 19th-century grid pattern that dominates Manhattan. Instead, areas that were already built up when that plan was implemented were allowed to keep their old 18th century streets, many of which are narrow, with some curving at odd angles. Streets in the Village typically are named rather than numbered. Even those that have lost their original names do not always conform to the usual grid pattern when they enter the neighborhood. For example, West 4th Street runs east-west across most of Manhattan, but runs north-south in Greenwich Village. Most of the buildings of Greenwich Village are mid-rise apartments and 19th-century row houses, in sharp contrast to the high-rise landscape of midtown and downtown Manhattan. From the latter part of the 19th century, Greenwich Village has been known as an enclave of art galleries, small presses, and experimental theater. Due in part to the progressive attitudes of many of its residents, the Village was a focal point of new movements and ideas, whether political, artistic, or cultural. In the 1950s, a loose collection of underground, anticonformist writers, poets, artists, and students, moved into Greenwich Village (as well as North Beach in San Francisco). This "Beat Generation" was succeeded by the hippie scene of '60s. Dozens of popular icons of mid-century art, music, and theatre got their start in the Village's nightclub and coffeehouse scene. By the end of the twentieth century, however, the bohemian days of Greenwich Village were long gone, the artists and musicians driven elsewhere by ever rising housing costs in the neighborhood. Local residents and preservation groups have, however, fought to preserve the architectural and historic integrity of the area. ::The information in this section has been adapted from the article, "Greenwich Village" on Wikipedia. References Category:Historical Background